


Heimzahlen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne geht Thiel aus dem Weg.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Heimzahlen

**Author's Note:**

> Vor fünf Jahren habe ich zum ersten Mal einen Münsteraner Tatort gesehen. ♥

Anfangs hatte Thiel ja noch gedacht und auch gehofft, dass Boerne sich in Kürze schon wieder einkriegen würde, dass alles bald wieder wie vorher sein würde. War es aber nicht.  
Boerne ging ihm immer noch aus dem Weg, er hatte tatsächlich keine Ahnung, wann sie sich zuletzt im Treppenhaus oder beim Waschen über den Weg gelaufen waren, und wenn sich ein Zusammentreffen mal aus beruflichen Gründen nicht vermeiden ließ, war Boerne viel kürzer angebunden als früher, redete nur das Nötigste und verkniff sich sämtliche Frotzeleien.  
Wie lange sollte das denn noch so weitergehen? Wie lange würde sich Boerne noch diese Vorwürfe machen? Natürlich waren die Vorwürfe sowas von überflüssig, überflüssiger ging es gar nicht mehr. 

Boerne hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Und trotzdem machte er sich Vorwürfe. Weil er ihm am Handy nicht sofort auf Anhieb verstanden hatte. 

_„Herr Thiel, ich hätte mich mehr anstrengen und besser zuhören müssen. Es tut mir leid.“_

_„Mann, Boerne, ich habe geflüstert und konnte vor Schmerzen kaum einen geraden Satz sagen, ist doch kein Wunder, dass Sie mich nicht gleich richtig verstanden haben!“_

_„Aber dadurch habe ich äußerst wertvolle Zeit vergeudet! Ich ... ich ...“_

_„Jetzt hören Sie aber mal auf damit! Sie waren schließlich rechtzeitig da und ich lebe noch! Es gibt keinen Grund für Sie, sich schlecht zu fühlen, hören Sie? Keinen!“_

Er war noch bei Bewusstsein gewesen, als Boerne aufgetaucht war und sich neben ihm auf den dreckigen und feuchten Boden hingekniet hatte. Boerne hatte seine bestimmt sündhaft teure Jacke ausgezogen und ihm fest auf die klaffende Wunde gedrückt, um die Blutung zu stoppen.  
Vor Schmerz hatte er leise aufgestöhnt und Boerne hatte eine leise Entschuldigung vor sich hin gemurmelt.  
_„Alles wird gut, Hilfe kommt gleich“_ , hatte Boerne gesagt, nach seiner linken Hand gegriffen und sie gestreichelt.  
Dann war es dunkel geworden und er war erst im Krankenhaus wieder zu sich gekommen.

So konnte das echt nicht weiter gehen! Ein Boerne, der ihm ständig aus dem Weg ging und nur noch wenig sprach, und das alles bloß weil er ohne jeden Grund dazu von Gewissensbissen geplagt wurde, nee, das ging nicht.  
Entschlossen klingelte er zweimal bei der gegenüberliegenden Wohnung.

„Thiel, Sie?“

„Abend, Herr Professor, kann ich vielleicht ganz kurz rein kommen?

„Nun ja, eigentlich ... wollte ich mich gleich in Morpheus' Arme sinken lassen.“

Wahrscheinlich eine Ausrede, Boerne war zumindest noch komplett angezogen. So einfach würde er sich nicht abwimmeln lassen. „Dauert echt nicht lang.“

Boerne nickte. „In Ordnung, kommen Sie rein.“

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur schnell das hier überreichen.“ Grinsend hielt er Boerne die Flasche entgegen, die er eben noch in der linken Hand hinter seinem Rücken versteckt gehalten hatte.

„Für mich?“ Boerne starrte den Wein so komisch an, als würde es sich um eine Bombe handeln.

„Klar für Sie. Für wen den sonst?“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ...“

„Na, nun nehmen Sie schon!“

„Dankeschön.“ Boerne drehte die Flasche ein wenig hin und her. „Thiel, dieser Rotwein kostet ...“

„Ich weiß genau, was der kostet, Boerne, brauchen Sie mir nicht nochmal zu sagen, das hat ein ganz schön tiefes Loch in mein Portmonee gerissen.“

„Aber ... warum?“

„Warum? Was warum?“

„Warum schenken Sie mir diesen hochpreisigen Wein, Herr Thiel? Womit ... habe ich das in Ihren Augen verdient?“

„Sagen Sie mal, wollen Sie mich verarschen, Boerne?“

„Mitnichten, Thiel. Also? Warum dieses teure Geschenk für mich?“

„Mann, Boerne! Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet, schon vergessen? Da werde ich mich ja wohl noch ein bisschen erkenntlich zeigen dürfen!“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Nehmen Sie den Wein bitte wieder mit.“

„Bei Ihnen piept's wohl! Warum sollte ich?“

„Weil ich ihn nicht verdiene, Herr Thiel. Nehmen Sie ihn wieder mit. Bitte.“

„Boerne, langsam reicht's mir! Sie spinnen ja wirklich total! Ihr blödes schlechtes Gewissen nervt!“

„Ich verdiene Ihr Geschenk nicht, Thiel!“

„Boerne, verdammt, ich verdanke Ihnen mein Leben! Ja, ich weiß, sie haben mich nicht sofort verstanden, wie lange wollen Sie sich das denn aber bitte noch selbst vorwerfen? Scheiße, Sie haben mir verdammt nochmal den Arsch gerettet!“ Er drehte sich um. „Ich gehe jetzt. Machen Sie mit dem Wein, was Sie wollen, aber ich nehme ihn auf keinen Fall wieder mit!“

„Es gibt da noch etwas anderes, das ich mir selbst vorwürfe.“

„Aha, und was?“

„Ich habe Sie geküsst, Thiel!“

 _WAS?_ Er schnellte wieder herum. „Boerne, haben Sie nun etwa endgültig Ihren Verstand verloren?“

„Ich habe Sie geküsst.“

„Boerne, wann ... wie ...“

„Als Sie das Bewusstsein verloren haben und ich auf den Rettungswagen gewartet habe.“

„Da haben Sie mich ... geküsst?“

„Ja.“ Boerne nickte. „Es tut mir so unglaublich leid, Herr Thiel, bitte glauben Sie mir! Das hätte mir niemals passieren dürfen, niemals! Ich war so verzweifelt und ich hatte solche Angst, ich könnte Sie womöglich verlieren, und dann war ich so unfassbar erleichtert, als ich Ihren Puls gefühlt habe und gehört habe, wie das Blaulicht immer näher kommt.“

„Und da haben Sie mich _geküsst_?“ In seinem Kopf schwamm plötzlich alles.

Boerne nickte abermals. „Ja. Für eine einzige Sekunde habe ich die Beherrschung über mich selbst verloren. Es tut mir so leid, Thiel.“

„Wo haben Sie mich geküsst?“

„Herr Thiel, bitte ...“

„Nun sagen Sie schon. Auf den Mund?“

„Nein ...“

„Sondern?“

„Auf Ihre Wange.“

„Sie haben meine ... Wange geküsst?“ _Oh ..._

„Ihre rechte Wange, um genau zu sein. Auf der linken Wange lagen Sie ja schließlich und ... Es tut mir so leid, Herr Thiel! Nun geben Sie mit ja wohl sicher recht.“

„Ihnen recht geben? Womit denn?“

„Ich habe Ihr Geschenk wirklich nicht verdient.“ Boerne hielt ihm die Flasche hin. „Nehmen Sie es bitte wieder mit.“ 

„Nee, nee, Boerne, mein Geschenk behalten Sie mal schön. Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet, daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln. Aaaaber ...“

„Ja? Aber?“

„Nun ja, was den Kuss betrifft ...“

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Herr Thiel!“

„Wie wäre es denn, wenn ich Ihnen das mit dem Kuss jetzt einfach heim zahle, und danach brauchen Sie kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr zu haben?“

„Ist das etwa Ihr Ernst?“

„Na klar! Also? Was meinen Sie? Sind Sie einverstanden?“

„Nun, wie möchten Sie mir das denn ... heimzahlen?“

„Och, lassen Sie sich überraschen, Boerne!“ Lächelnd ging er einen Schritt auf Boerne zu.

„Ich verstehe.“ Boerne musste sichtbar schlucken. „Vermutlich mit einer Ohrfeige?“

„Warten Sie einfach ab!“

„In Ordnung, Thiel.“ Boerne stellte den Rotwein auf seinen Couchtisch, dann schloss er die Augen.

Thiel hatte ganz schön wackelige Beine, und einen Moment zögerte er noch und überlegte, ob er _das_ jetzt echt tun sollte. Aber dann beugte er sich vor und drückte seine Lippen kurz auf Boernes rechte Wange. „Du musst kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr haben, Boerne. Wirklich nicht.“

„Nein?“ Boernes Erleichterung war nicht zu überhören.

„Nein.“ Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen Boernes.


End file.
